It's A Tea Time
by thornberriess
Summary: Reina tak terkejut ketika Phillip memilih menghabiskan sore bersama botanis introvert yang melewatkan banyak hal menyenangkan hanya untuk membaca buku tentang tanaman, sebab sejak awal, Phillip memang sudah aneh. Phillip bicara banyak tentang hal-hal yang bahkan 'Queen of Knowledge' ini tak ketahui. [HM TToTT]


**Harvest Moon ~The Tale of Two Towns~ (c) Natsume Inc.**

* * *

Reina mencicip sedikit teh hijau beraroma melati yang dibawa Claire dari Kota Mineral. Kata Claire, teh hijau itu diberi oleh tujuh kurcaci panen yang tinggal di belakang Gereja pada musim semi kemarin. Sebenarnya, jika dimasak dengan waktu dan racikan yang pas, sekantung teh hijau biasa itu bisa jadi relaxation tea yang bisa meningkatkan energi setara dengan power berry, tapi sayang sekali Reina bukan koki yang andal. Teh yang dibawa Claire jauh-jauh dari desa seberang, gagal jadi minuman istimewa karena direbus terlalu lama.

Pada akhirnya, Reina berinisiatif menggunakan cangkir keramik berlukiskan bunga Pinkcat yang diberi oleh Antoinette setelah Grand Bazaar minggu kemarin sebagai wadah untuk teh gagalnya. Gadis itu berpikir, mungkin dengan menaruhnya di tempat yang cantik, akan membuat perubahan terhadap rasa tehnya yang ... yaaah, begitulah.

Tapi sayang sekali, hasilnya sama saja.

Hm, mungkin setelah ini, Reina harus kirim surat ke Claire untuk minta maaf sekalian merayunya untuk main ke Konohana agar bisa bawa teh lagi (sekaligus icip-icip jajanan dan buah-buahan khas kota Mineral).

Claire baik kok, santai saja!

"_Khu!_"

Reina menyeruput tehnya lagi. Irisnya berbinar ketika memandang halaman rumahnya yang sederhana. Pohon-pohon melloberry dan tomacarro yang ditanam Paman Mako selalu bisa menyajikan pesona luar biasa untuk dinikmati kedua mata hijaunya (omong-omong baunya juga enak, dan ada burung-burung langka yang suka hinggap di sana).

Bunga-bunga cantik dalam pot gerabah yang Reina rawat sendiri, bulu lembut anjing milik Rahi yang terlihat berputar-putar terkena angin ketika mengejar serangga, bau rumput yang baru dipotong kakek Gombe, serta suara gemericik air kolam yang mengalir dalam bambu lalu jatuh menghantam batu, benar-benar memuaskan seluruh inderanya.

Ini adalah sore yang indah. Cocok untuk melepas lelah pada tubuh dan pikirannya setelah hampir sepuluh jam menghabiskan waktu di pegunungan.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah rutinitas Reina. Sejak dulu, gadis itu selalu suka melakukan pesta teh sendirian. Setiap hari, setiap kali langit kota berubah jingga. Makanya, sobat rambut pirangnya itu rajin berkunjung sambil bawa sekantung daun teh.

Paman Mako tidak mau minum teh karena di usianya yang masuk kepala lima, tubuhnya mulai rawan terserang penyakit. Paman Mako takut karena gula dapat meningkatkan resikonya terkena diabetes, dan kafein yang meski sedikit dapat membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Kalau Lillian, Reina memang tidak pernah mengajaknya. Reina selalu berpikiran bahwa sahabatnya yang tomboi itu akan menghancurkan esensi minum teh yang tenang dan nyaman dengan celotehan tentang Georgia dan kuda-kudanya yang hiperaktif.

Ya, sendiri saja cukup. _Tapi itu dahulu_. Sebelum anak laki-laki aneh bernama Phillip datang dengan sekotak penuh sakuramochi.

Kadang Reina penasaran, apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu mudah menerima Phillip yang hanya berbekal kue yang bahkan bisa Reina buat sendiri. _Hei, anak-anak perempuan Konohana wajib bisa membuatnya, tahu_! kata Reina.

Sungguh, tak ada yang menarik ketika Phillip tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, di teras dengan cat cokelat dan bagian sudut lantai kayu lapuk yang keropos dan berderit, di waktu hampir gelap dan sunyi. Reina kira, orang seperti Phillip akan lebih suka bersama Nori yang ceria dan manis, atau Lillian (sepupunya) yang lucu dan komunikatif. Tapi ternyata ... ia salah.

Aneh memang, tapi Reina tak terkejut ketika Phillip memilih menghabiskan sore bersama botanis introvert yang melewatkan banyak hal menyenangkan hanya untuk membaca buku tentang tanaman, sebab sejak awal, Phillip memang sudah aneh. Phillip bicara banyak tentang hal-hal yang bahkan 'Queen of Knowledge' ini tak ketahui. Tapi itu menarik ... dan menyenangkan.

"Uh-hoh, kali ini tehnya lebih manis daripada biasanya." Mata Phillip membulat, terkejut.

"Hm, takaran gulanya memang kutambah, Phil."

"Eh, kukira karena pengaruh penampilanmu hari ini, Rein."

"Dasar gombal! Dari wujudnya saja kau tahu kalau ini teh gagal."

Ha ha ha...

Menyatukan eksistensi dua orang aneh berpengetahuan luas yang tak banyak bicara dalam satu hobi yang sama, aneh memang. Meskipun aneh dan sulit terpikirkan, hal itu selalu terjadi tanpa keterpaksaan. Buktinya, kini, setiap sore ada dua cangkir teh melati yang mengepul di halaman rumah Reina. Dan sakuramochi yang selalu Phillip bawa sejak kunjungan pertamanya di musim gugur tahun lalu, sudah sering berganti dengan camilan-camilan lain yang lucu dan enak-enak.


End file.
